


Jasper X Bismuth

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fingering, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper gets carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper X Bismuth

Jasper finally laid down in bed with a purr, pulling the blankets over her. She simply snuggled against the pillows before glancing over to her mate. "Hey, can you turn off the light please?" She asked softly

Bismuth simply nodded and she turned off the bedroom light before closing the door. She went over, crawling into bed with her mate and simply laying beside her. She seemed a tad sleepy but however, Jasper didn't. Jasper simply pressed against Bismuth, making the large gem grunt gently and wrap her arms around Jasper.

Loudly, the large gem purred and she grinned a bit as she began to slightly wiggle and press her haunches against Bismuth's front, making her blush. "Jasper, what are you supposed to be doing?" She asked softly as she held her mate closer.

"Playing around with you." Jasper mewled sweetly as she pressed closer to Bismuth, continuing to softly rub her haunches against her mate in which she just groaned a bit, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Soon enough, Jasper stopped before turning around, pressing her chest against Bismuth's as she leaned up to kiss her softly. Nervously, she returned the kiss, seeming a tad embarrassed at the sudden gestures.

Softly, Jasper continued to kiss her mate, trailing the kisses down her neck before she began to nip at it softly, leaving a few dark marks behind along with a few love bites. Bismuth simply leaned into the touches with a delightful groan. "Mm.. Jasper, what's gotten into you?" Bismuth teased Jasper before being silenced by another love bite, making her gasp. Oh, how she ever loved the feeling.

Finally Jasper pulled away before she gestured Bismuth to turn over on her back in which she eagerly listened. With a loud purr, Jasper stuck her face between her mate's thighs in which Bismuth quickly phased out of her clothes. She was going to just let Jasper do whatever she pleased. Even if it meant being submissive. Softly, Jasper began to lap at Bismuth's cunt in which she let out a choked moan, reaching down to grip at Jasper's hair softly. Simply Jasper continued her actions before finally slipping her tongue inside as she began to delve it in and out, eventually beginning to flicker her tongue against Bismuth's clit, suckling and nipping at it gently.

Bismuth arched her back a bit and she let out a soft moan, her toes curling. "Unf, Jasp, you're so good at this." She grinned a bit before letting out another moan as Jasper delved her tongue into her mate before pulling out again.

"How are you feeling now?" Jasper simply asked.  
"Good.. just keep going, I'm close." Bismuth panted and she whimpered as soon as Jasper sat up. "Wh- why aren't you continuing? Jasp, come on.. that's no fair, I always let you cum, whenever we fuck." She whined pitifully which made Jasper simply grin. 

"Well? We're changing things up tonight. Goodnight babe." Jasper licked her lips and she teasingly laid next to her mate, holding her hands so she couldn't reach down to get herself off. Bismuth seemed desperate, squirming gently. She scrunched up her nose a bit, trying to softly pull her hands away before Jasper sat up, putting them behind her head. She tried her best to hold them with one paw as she used the other to reach down, slipping two fingers into Bismuth. "Beg for it."

Bismuth darkly blushed, squeezing her eyes shut. "C'mon Jaspy, please. Please.." She whined, immediately gasping and moaning softly as soon as Jasper began to thrust her feline-like fingers. The gem bucked her hips roughly, her feet kicking out and her body jerking a bit as she finally came, moaning Jasper's name loudly. Finally, Jasper pulled her fingers out and began licking them off.

".. uhm, Ma? Mama? What are you two doing?" A cub standing in the doorway asked. Nervously, the two grown fems darkly blushed. "Oh nothing. Go back to bed, Bee."


End file.
